


Simple Gift:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Beaches, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Declarations Of Love, Dinner, Established Relationship, General, Gift Fic, Gift Giving, Happy, Happy Ending, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Slash, Sunsets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2020-08-23 22:02:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20237977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny has hard time saying “I love you”, But when he is with Steve, He decides to surprise him, By saying it to him, as a gift, Does it work out?, Stay Tuned, You don’t want to miss a thing!!!!*





	Simple Gift:

*Summary: Danny has hard time saying “I love you”, But when he is with Steve, He decides to surprise him, By saying it to him, as a gift, Does it work out?, Stay Tuned, You don’t want to miss a thing!!!!*

It was a perfect way to end the day, A romantic dinner, & then watching the sunset from their spots at their chairs on Commander Steve McGarrett’s private beach.

Detective Danny “Danno” Williams was watching his lover, & partner for nearly ten years out of the corner of his eye. The Blond knew that the former seal loves him, but it’s hard for him to say it back to the dark-haired man, who would do anything for him.

That was gonna change that very night, The Loudmouth Detective **_will_** declare his love for him. He deserves it, & Danny wants to do it, so they can move on to the next step in their future, & be happy for the rest of their lives, just by giving this simple gift.

As the sun was setting in front of them, Danny cleared his throat, & said, “Steve, I love you”, The Five-O Commander was shocked at first, & said with the biggest smile, “I already knew that, Danno, But it’s nice to hear, I love you too”, They kissed, as the sun was finished setting dive in the horizon, & they walked back into the house.

The End.


End file.
